


pizza, a movie, and a snuggly pup

by Cookiejuice



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snareshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: Otogi invites Jounouchi over for pizza and movies. Fluff.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	pizza, a movie, and a snuggly pup

Otogi used to not have any ‘real’ friends. Until he met Yuugi and his little group. After everything they went through with Battle City, and DOMA, they had all grown pretty close, and he had become a part of their group.

When Atem had left, and life had gone back to the normal that all high schoolers lived through, the group had often had sleepovers and get-togethers during the weekends and holidays.

One thing he had noticed pretty quickly, was that Jounouchi was easily the most affectionate of the bunch. His affections were usually focused on Yuugi, Mo the blond using the smaller duelist pretty much as a bodypillow during their sleepovers. It was quite endearing, Otogi thought.

They always hung out in a group, generally. But Otogi wanted to get to know Jounouchi better, so he had asked him to come over for a little sleepover with just the two of them, and to his delight, Jounouchi had accepted. So earlier that Friday, he had said his goodbyes to the gang, and Jonouchi had waved at him with a cheerful smile, shouting “see you in about an hour!”, an action that was followed by Honda putting him in a headlock with a grin, no doubt asking for details.

It was currently 5:30pm, and Otogi stood in front of his mirror, currently without a shirt and with black sweatpants, running a brush through his hair. He debated wether or not to put it back up in a ponytail, when he heard the doorbell ring. Throwing on a white t-shirt, he walked out of his bedroom to open the door. 

“Hiya!” He was greeted with a smiling Jounouchi, holding unto a backpack he had slung over one shoulder. “Hope the pizza didn’t get here before me”, Jounouchi added with a snigger. Otogi shook his head. “I didn’t order yet, so you’re actually early”, he answered, stepping aside to let Jounouchi in. The blond dropped his bag on the floor in the living room and slumped down on the couch. 

Otogi closed the door, trying to calm his hammering heart. Jounouchi in casual clothing sure hit different when there were no life threatening duels going on. Also they were alone. In his house. _’Calm down, Ryuuji. You got this’._ Inhaling deeply, he walked into the living room and threw his phone at Jounouchi, who caught it. “Order what you want, I’ll have a veggie deluxe, number’s in my contacts. Meanwhile, can I get you something to drink?”, he asked, walking into the open kitchen. “Some soda is fine”, was the response.

It didn’t take long for the pizza to arrive, and by that time both men had drinks, and netflix was waiting. Jounouchi ran to the door with a ”whoop!” when the doorbell rang, taking the pizza from the delivery boy and walking back inside. “So, what are we watching?”

They settled on Moulin Rouge, and Otogi had to stop himself from shrieking. Not that it was a bad movie, in fact it was great, but it was also a _very romantic_ movie. But he could manage. Probably. Hopefully.

They finished their pizza at Satine and Christian’s first meeting, and they both settled on the couch more comfortably. Jounouchi’s body was barely touching his, but Otogi felt _hot_.

During the Elephant Love Song scene, Otogi felt Jounouchi shuffle closer, and he swore his heart was about to jump out of his chest when he felt his head on his shoulder. Jounouchi was warm and comfortable against him, and when Otogi turned his head, his blonde mess of a hair tickling Otogi’s chin. As the movie progressed, Jounouchi cuddled closer to Otogi, who was experiencing both euphoria and absolute suffering.

At the first part of ‘Come What May’, he thought he heard a sniffle, and raised his eyebrows to look at Jounouchi, who was looking straight at the tv. Otogi mentally shrugged it off and continued on watching the movie.

When the movie ended, he heard that sniffling again, and he turned to look at Jounouchi again, who was actually tearing up. “A-are you crying?”, Otogi asked, surprised, at which Jounouchi turned away. “And what of it? They finally were both honest with their feelings and about to live happily ever after, and then she died. It’s sad isn’t it?”, he mumbled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and Otogi could see an embarrased blush on his cheeks. _Cute_.

The dice master wriggled his arm free to wrap it around Jounouchi’s shoulder and pull him close. “It is sad, but look at it this way. At the beginning of the movie, Christian had never felt what love felt like, but now he does, even if he lost it in the end. It’s a bittersweet ending”. Otogi looked at Jounouchi with a soft smile, fingers softly caressing the fabric of the other’s t-shirt. “After all, the greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return”. He nuzzled his head to the blond, lips pressing a kiss to the temple.

Otogi froze when he realized what he did, looking at Jounouchi, who just watched him with those big, brown, childlike eyes, but didn’t push him away. Jounouchi then smiled, nuzzling his nose against Otogi’s cheek. “Look at you, a sap, consoling me, another sap, who’e crying over a romance movie”, he chuckled.

Otogi was convinced even the neighbours could hear how loud his heart was hammering in his chest, let alone Jounouchi. But he didn’t dare move, wanting to relish in the moment as long as he could. Jounouchi didn’t reject him. That was good. It gave him hope. And ideas for future dates. Was this a date? Probably not. Doesn’t matter, they would have a proper first date, Otogi would make sure of it.

“So, uhh..”, Jounouchi began, embarrasment creeping back to his cheeks. “Wanna watch cheesy hallmark christmas movies even though it’s march?”

Otogi chuckled, pulling Jounouchi closer and resting his head on top of his. 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
